Wrong
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: Because he didn't know how to show the right way, didn't mean he didn't loved her. RidoYuuki


.:: **Wrong** ::.

｡

｡

｡

Because he didn't know how to show the right way, didn't mean he didn't loved her. (RidoYuuki)

｡｡｡

When he saw her, he knew he loved her. Maybe because she looked so much like his dear sister, Juuri, or maybe because she had something that Juuri didn't have, a special fire that made her so attractive to him. He wanted to consume her.

And then he got his body back. A heart pumped in it, a feeling that he didn't have for so many years, a different warmth, a yearn so alike the last one, but so strange to him. Without fear, he invited her to follow his trail, to go to him, and that's what she did.

_Yuuki_.

The name matched with the whiteness of her skin, with that eyes brown-fire that burned with determination. She looked like a porcelain doll. Her hair flew at the wind, her oh so chubby lips; she looked so breakable. And, being who he was, he wanted to break her, to then fix her and make her his. She would learn to love him, something that his sister didn't.

She had the boldness to fight him. Her will to fight him was so hilarious, but at the same time so beautiful. She hated him, and that hate was like love to him – someone who was never loved. And he showed her his form of love. Pinned like she was, he liked her neck, an air of sensuality enveloping his body and then punctured her, sucking her blood. He almost spat it; images of Kaname filled his mind, his heart. Would he lose again for another? Furious, he hugged her, catching her in his arms. She would be his and only his and she would learn that one way or another.

He took her. He arrested her in his castle, being for the first time meticulous to not let trails. This time he wouldn't fail. He would be loved, he would know love.

He kept her tied, he still couldn't trust her. His touches were gentle in her skin, but she still denied him. And when the frustration increased, he forced her to kiss him, forced her to love him. And after 2 months, she learned what he did was only loving her. Loving her to the point that to him she just needed to accept him without requesting her to love him back. He was a lonely man in search of compassion, care, understanding; and that's what she gave him.

Ah, how much she loved him. Not even Kaname, much less Zero, have ever received the love that he received. And he, being a good lover, loved her more then everything. His touches, his hugs, his arms, his caresses, everything demonstrated how he loved her. In his kisses, she found a new world; in his touches, lust; in his words, understanding. He was a man, she was a woman; nothing else matter to them. He fed her and fed of her. The cycle of blood, so addictive, had become a pleasure rather than a torment for the young.

And when Kaname and Zero finally found them, those two outsiders didn't comprehend their happiness. To Yuuki, they had become the monsters rather than that man so secluded that had loved her and taught her the path to understanding. But, they wouldn't stop. When they got into the house, both guided by hate and revenge, they barely looked to the girl that was being protected by her lover. Rido just looked to her eyes and smiled one last time, before following the fate that was decided since the beginning to him.

And while he turned to dust, she just observed his remains, knowing that she'd never find someone to love so much how she loved him. When Kaname and Zero took her away from that place that she learned to call _home_, a place of happiness and kindness, she couldn't find tears to cry, she just felt a hollow in her chest and an infinite sadness. They asked her if Rido had done something bad to her. They called him monster, sick bastard – and she just looked at them coldly.

- Even if he didn't know how to express his love, he still loved. – she said, walking away from them.

Because, those who never really loved, those who never loved so deeply that the heart hurts and being without your lover feels like hell; these people can't comprehend who Rido was.

He was someone who loved deeply, never asking anything back but comprehension. Someone who didn't know how to express his love in a right way. Someone who loved her and she loved back. Rido was her lover; that with the wrong kind of love.

∽ **O**_wari_ ∽

॰॰॰॰

**A/N: **

Well, hello! I decided to translate my fanfic "Faux" from portuguese to english.

I really like the 'Rido' character, and I think that he isn't totally explored by Matsuri-san in the Vampire Knight's series (both the anime and the manga). Maybe he's a little obsessed by his sister Juuri, that led him to be obsessed by his niece, Yuuki, but I don't really care. I think both are great and I think Yuuki is her own person, even if she is so much alike her mother in looks.

Hope you guys like the short fic. I made my best!

Oh! Faux is french for wrong, the title of this translation!

Reviews are very much loved!

xxx

**S.K.**


End file.
